New Occupation
by bloodrose26
Summary: Prostitute, Risa has been looking for a way out and reclaim her life. She managed to escape her previous living conditions including her job in favor for a more honest, though admittedly less lucrative - job as a coffee server. A few suitors begin to look her way, but her willingness to trust is low, especially when her old boss want's her back, by any means necessary.


She stood otside of the gas station, lettting the calming smell of cigarette smoke brighten her already terribe night. It cold. Very cold - snowing in fact - and she has to leisten to yet another fight inside the city's brothel, _Love Me_.

Risa had a repeat customer that happened to be talking crazy. A little too crazy for the boss's liking. Promises of pampering and leisure. Young footsteps - _many_ young footsteps - would run up and down the halls of their home. He wanted her there; eagerly awaiting his return each and every day, carrying a plate of dinner and holding a loving smooch that was only reserved for him.

All could be hers is she agreed to marry him.

"Feh!" She took one last puff from her cigarette, "What does he know about true love and happiness anyway?"

Casually passing by the lovestruck troublemaker, he scarf blew in the wind. The bouncer finally throwing the customer out, the troublemaker was scrambling to his feet, but was stumbling in the snow. Poor man, did Tomo really have to dump him in the snow like that? Shrugging the thought off, she felt her whole left side become heavier. Her eye peered down at what wsa weighting her down. Wide-eyed, she tried to jump back and away from the customer holding on to her leg.

"Wh-what?! What are you doing? Let me go, creep!" Risa shouted.

"M-Miroku! That's my name, Miroku!"

"So? What does _that_ have to do with _me_?" Risa sneered.

She finally shook him off before her hand was suddenly caught in his. Grabbing her waist and spinning Risa around to face him in one fell swoop, Miroku flashed a handsome smile; the bangs of his raven hair revealing purple, lovelorn irises.

"Everything." He replied. "Our future children must know of how they came to be! How embarassing it they were to know that thier mother didn't know her own husband's name!"

His voice, deep and smooth. Seductive, almost, but Risa broke the spell. She scowled at Miroku before freeing herself yet again from his grasp.

"And how embarassing it would be for your mother to be to town whore..." she looked away, "Thanks for the offer, but you can't save me from this life. I'll never be a housewife..." Risa slipped inside the building, "Just... look at where you are. Where I am... Those who come here, look for love between my thighs and I simply take their money."

Miroku had no other choice but to watch Risa's silhouette disappear behind the paper divider. Tomo looked back at Miroku, the boucer's face stern and emotionless.

"The boss says you're banned from the premisis. That's final. If I see you again, he gave me permission to do as I see fit." Tomo stepped forward, cracking his knuckles, "As long as it keeps you from coming back."

"Banned!?" Miroku explcaimed, "I admit... I'm a little rash and too forward... But I'm... banned?!"

"Hm. You'll be wise to leave now, monk. Besides, you'll need someone who'll fit that holy lifestyle of yours. Don't you agree?" The brothel owen slipped from behind Tomo. His hands in his pockets and a cigarette was in his mouth. A scantily clad woman with dark features hung on his shoulder. Her red irises peeked over her handheld fan looking at the flustered monk. She chuckled lightly at the sight. Ignoring the owne and his woman, Miroku dusted the loose snow off of him and walked away from the brothel. Watching the monk slip completely into the crowd, the boucer went back inside the building, annoucing his 30 minute break.

The brothel owner finished off his cigarette, putting it out with his foot before signaling his woman to collect the payments of the night. The woman nodded in compliance, "Of course, boss," she said before shuffling off to complete her task.

"Hmm, that monk sure was determined to keep Risa as his own..." the boss contempated. His thoughts interrupted by Tomo, the boucer gazed in Risa's room's direction, "He wasn't the only one to confes his love to her either... what could she have done to them?"


End file.
